Talk:Sedna
Considered by some to be the (Mega Boss). --Drew5252 21:52, September 28, 2010 (UTC). *Depends on how you want to categorize "mega bosses" but he's the "zone boss" that's for sure. Testimonials *UPDATE: Fought about 20 times now as bst/dnc for my ardor coins - much easier fight with Gooey Gerard than with falcorr, dapper, or yuly. Used only Raized Ruins and Stronghold, less than one stack of zeta per fight on average (compared with 3 stacks or so with 1700 zeta rewards for DapperMac) - the decreased physical damage taken by gooey is what makes it much simpler (that and not engaging the mob). Stupidly easy compared to the first botched attempt. One thing to note: on one random occasion, Sedna did turn on me and start randomly coming after me when I did not do anything but pop it, sic Gooey on him, pull him to the tunnel, and use reward. Not sure what caused this - in 20 fights it only ever turned on my when I generated enmity by fighting with my pet, except this time. Just be aware he can sometimes suddenly take a very unhealthy interest in you, which makes the fight a little more annoying. *Relatively simple, albeit tense solo as 99Bst/49dnc. It would have been nothing at all but boring IF I had any decent atmas (I don't yet have Ducal Guard or a third atma going so I used stronghold and zenith which made for VERY slow killing) and had not decided to try to join in to speed up at one point - which puts hate on you, and there IS a hate reset roughly every 30 seconds or so and he can often try to cast Waterga IV on you the moment he turns. Because of this I was constantly having to try to /heal my HP in addition to the regen from the atma between hate resets and hoping he didn't insta-cast something on me (which he did a few times). I used about 2 or so stacks of zetas (reward doing 1.6k each) - 2x pdt axes, shepherd's chain, anwig - underestimating how long it'd take my pet (I used DapperMack for the water resist, which works beautifully for that but he is not a hard hitter, particularly without RR on) is what nearly lost me the fight - I had 1 zeta left by the end of it and just barely squeaked by. If you have enough food (bring at least 3 stacks if you don't have DG or a third atma) and don't take any actions other than reward, the fight is incredibly simple -even boring - and very possible WITHOUT DG. Just a lot more zetas than you'd rather spend on one fight without it. Coin of ardor, jewel of voyage, and coin of voyage as well as the tusk. KulianTallinn (talk)Whitney, Lakshmi *Easily killed by PLD MNK BRD WHM RDM BLM BLM THF at 85. Thief cleared the path to a safe spot Southeast of the ??? by fleeing to Conflux #3 and shedding hate. PLD popped and ran into the circular region at the dead-end of the path Southeast and pulled it to the wall. Took no damage on the way as Sedna would stop to use Aqua Blast and immediately get itself out of range. Fight was extremely easy, pulled to a wall to avoid blowback from Aqua Blast and simply beat him down. PLD used Enlight and MNK did most of the tanking after the first few percent. Atma of Ambition allowed the PLD to help heal on the frontline. BLMs frequently were shut down by the Bubble Aura which gives Sedna a Magic Shield effect. As long as the healers can stay on top of HP Sedna is never really a threat. Extremely easy fight. Did I mention it was an easy fight? Lyall 23:59, October 3, 2010 (UTC) *Appears to have hate reset on a single target; possibly when Waterja successfully lands; so 2 tanks strongly advised. No real evasion/defence, especially with Atma, just tons of HP. Did not notice any enhanced movement speed. Water spells strongly resisted and even absorbed when Hydro Wave was up. *I didn't see anything to suggest a hate reset when I fought him. Our monk firmly held hate despite having a Dragoon and a Paladin on the front, applying damage and healing as fast as they were able. At no point did hate shift away for more than a melee attack, i.e. too fast for a monk with wiped hate to leap back to the top of the list. Could be we were just lucky, I suppose. I'll remark on it if I see anything strange in our next fights. Lyall 07:22, October 7, 2010 (UTC) *Did not notice any hate reset on Waterja. Easy fight. *Seems to have some sort or hate restet or rapid enmity decay. Kept losing hate throughout the fight as MNK/WAR despite dmg and provoke + Perfect Counter. Might be on water cannon but not sure but he will turn on someone else all of a sudden and could not reacquire hate until after the second or third provoke (had +18 enmity gears macroed in as well). Also to note, his aqua blast is physical damage as it was blocked by fantics but not fools. *Does anyone have a low man strat?, I heard sch/rdm, rdmx2 + blm is good. Conej0 08:38, November 6, 2010 (UTC) *Duo as 90BST (Ducal Guard, Heavens, Zenith) and 90SMN with little difficulty. Beastmaster's pet did the tanking and the Summoner did majority of the damage. Summoner used offensive atmas. Near the end, there was slight enmity shift after it used Waterja(?), but it posed no real issues since pets got back hate very quickly. --Chichiri97 19:28, March 10, 2011 (UTC) *Easily killed by MNK/NIN BLU/RDM RDM/BLM RDM/WHM & WHM/RDM @90. If anything this was overkill on the healing and could have been done with 4. Nothing particularly noteworthy about the fight. *Moves at +50% movement speed. ~ Easily killed with 90WHM, 90RDM 2x 90MNK - we did not even need the 2nd MNK, he was there for backup. Wicked Easy Fight - pulled to the corner by the gate and just had the MNK straight tank. 15 min = dead. -- 07:16, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Just trio 90WHM/BLM, 90BLM/RDM, 90THF/NIN, hate was an issue and seem to reset. We did win but wasn't easy, BLM died 2 times, WHM once. February 5, 2011. Dornen Schuhs appear to be 100%... didn't want to edit it though, figured we could use a slightly larger sample size, like 25 kills? *Did this SCH99/RDM49 BLM99/WHM49 NIN99/WAR49 easy fight Buffs and 2 hour for embrava to start for buffs before fight nin lost hate all of 3 time quickly got it back each time kept up bar water and heals rollin when needed. BST solo Easy BST solo. Used LuckyLulush with Atma of the ducal guard, stronghold, and mounted champion. 4 rabbits were used and about a stack of zetas. I meleed on other side of mob and attempted to pull hate whenever possible. I would tank til i got to about 20% hp and then snarled and backed off and regened back to 100%. No part of this fight was even remotely difficult, and if i spammed reward, 1 pet would have been enough. Joke of a boss --ShadowsongLakshmi 05:57, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Another BST Solo, used Fatso Fargann which has natural water resistance. For Atmas used Vicissitude, Ducal Guard, and Razed Ruins. A single pet will last the entire fight, using a stack of zetas. Let pet do all the damage, takes 30 minutes. --Larrymc 11:06, May 29, 2011 (UTC) BST90/DNC45 surprisingly easy solo. Atma: MC/RR/DG. 2 -pdt axes and Anwig Salade with -10%pdt. Used Nursery Nazuna, and fight took ~30 minutes. About a stack of zeta biscuits were used. Did not fight with pet. EDIT: (Update) Gooey Gerard makes this fight so so easy, didn't even have to use a zeta! -Odeken of Pheonix I'll second Odeken here: MC, RR and DG with GooeyGerard. Just don't fight with your pet. You shouldn't have to reward at all. Of course gear matters....standard AF3, -PDT axes, etc., but the atmas are what makes the difference. -Bestsapper of Phoenix BST99/DNC49 here, going for clear, ridiculously easy solo. Used atma of ducal guard, mounted champion, and plaguebringer (best third atma I really have for bst). As a newly leveled bst, no special pet-enhancing gear to speak of. Pet used was Dapper Mac for high water resist and fast attacks/counter. As others have stated, do not fight with your pet, way too risky.. especially if you've gotten the key items solo as well. It does seem to have some sort of hate reset, I used Snarl whenever he came after me, but probably didn't need to, Mac usually pulled hate back on next melee attack. Note that Mac does have movement speed -, while sedna has movement speed+, so don't sit too far away - just out of aoe range. I did eat Waterja, Waterga 4 and Water 5 once or twice but they topped at around 800ish damage. I used temps at first, but realized after a short amount of time that isn't necessary thanks to the high regen from atmas. I experimented with melee from behind, but I was taking too much damage, and did not want to pull hate at the wrong time with low HP and eat any of his many water-based spells. Also, do not fight at the spawn area. If he's not up, Hrosshvalur may pop right on top of you. I pulled back to the tunnel cave. Much safer. The fight took about an hour. Only used one jug for the whole fight, and maybe 4 Theta's. --FikoReborn 22:01, June 26, 2012 (UTC) It may require a Theta or two, but Turbid Toloi does the job well without being intimidated like Gerard. This pugil hits like a freight train against Sedna. I highly recommend kiting Sedna to the alcove away from the pugils.Aries73 (talk) 21:45, February 3, 2013 (UTC) DUO *Duo NM with 2 skilled 90 DNC/WAR & 90 WHM/BLM. Atma's RR/SS/C&D- Allure/MM/APC. I keep up Fan Dance, Defender and provoke any time I could. did Walt's to keep my HP high WHM cure bombed me like crazy. Oh use macros for all gear he take of ur gear learned the hard way few mouths ago. Use an Heaste set to fight in it seems abit easy'ier to kill him. Sedna was tough seemed harder at 50% HP no clue why but fight took 30-45 MINS. - Sourpuss, Sylph trio Easy trio by WAR/SAM + WHM/RDM, and BRD. All ancient abyssites accounted for, RR, lake lurker, and WotG atmas for WAR, MM, apoc, allure for whm. Full Empyrean armor +2 with widowmaker for WAR, 2/5 WHM. Both well geared overall. Fully merited shellra V, war has 300 WR with songs and 50% mdt. Fairly weak encounter but the "hate reset" added spice. Feel that this could probably be done without the BRD--Botiemaster 14:37, June 6, 2011 (UTC)